cricketfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Morrison
Daniel Kyle Morrison (born 3 February 1966) is a former New Zealand international cricketer. He specialised as a pace bowler with a useful outswinger. He made his test debut for New Zealand in 1987 at the age of 21 against Australia. He is fondly remembered by his fans for his big grin and his unique bowling action. During the final stride of the delivery his bowling arm used to displace air behind the umpire in such a manner that it would make umpire’s shirt flutter. International career His most notable bowling accomplishment occurred on 25 March 1994, when he took a hat-trick in a One Day International (ODI) against India. He is one of only three New Zealanders and twenty-two players worldwide to have taken an ODI hat-trick. However, arguably, he did have some form of batting prowess. His most famous innings was when he contributed 14 in a 106-run partnership with Nathan Astle for the tenth wicket against England, to save the match. This occurred in his final test appearance for the national team on 28 January 1997. He was dropped from the team after the match as this was the first (and last) vaguely successful manoeuvre Morrison had executed. Fan following Morrison's most 'notable' 'accomplishment' as a 'batsman' is that he once held the world record for Test ducks. Of the 48 Tests he played, he was dismissed without scoring in 24 innings. Morrison was often subjected to good natured ridicule regarding this from his teammates and the general public due to his feeble efforts. This went as far as a tie being manufactured in 1996 featuring numerous ducks to celebrate his world record. He is sometimes referred to as "The Duckman" (see List of nicknames used in cricket) and also launched a duck caller for hunters on the back of his record. The duck callers were not very successful. After cricket Since his departure from international cricket, Morrison has been employed in numerous cricket-related positions. These include: * Commentator on TVNZ, Sky Sports and Fox Sports * Commentator on the Indian Premier League * Commentator on the Bangladesh Premier League * Commentator on the Pakistan Super League * Commentator on the Caribbean Premier League * Host of Sky Sports "Cricket Company" show for 7 years * Host of radio show on Radio Sport for 6 years * Charity work including the 'Fight for Life' – Meningitis appeal * Involved in coaching for schools and clubs * Guest speaker * Batter/Bowler for the official New Zealand Beach Cricket team in 2008 and 2009 Personal life Morrison currently lives on the Sunshine Coast, Australia, moving there in 2006 with his wife and children, Jacob and Tayla. Autobiography Morrison released an autobiography after his retirement named Mad As I Wanna Be that was published in 1997. This received generally positive reviews although outspoken New Zealand Cricket commentator Richard Whiting described the overall tone of the book as 'mental'. He has also written a book called the Danny Morrison Junior Cricket Diary as an aid for aspiring young cricketers. References Category:1966 births Category:Living people Category:Auckland cricketers Category:Lancashire cricketers Category:New Zealand One Day International cricketers Category:One Day International hat-trick takers Category:New Zealand Test cricketers Category:New Zealand cricketers Category:New Zealand cricket commentators Category:New Zealand emigrants to Australia Category:People from the Sunshine Coast, Queensland